


Kaleidoscope of Light

by spitecentral



Series: April Autism Acceptance Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (I mean you could also interpret it as him stimming bc of his PTSD but he's intended to be autistic), Autism Acceptance Month 2018, Autistic Allura, Autistic Shiro, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, No Romance, No editing we die like mne, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitecentral/pseuds/spitecentral
Summary: Allura stims with her magic, and Shiro joins her after a nightmare.





	Kaleidoscope of Light

**Author's Note:**

> ....on a scale of 1 to 10 how noticeable is it that I'm not used to writing a description longer than two sentences. Consider this an exercise in descriptions and metaphors. 
> 
> Also let's be real, if I got glowy magic powers, the first thing I'd do is stim with it. Seriously. Quintessence is the perfect stim toy.

Wings of light fluttered across the room, playing with the glowing flowers and resting on the luminous vines that crawled along the walls. Allura rested in the middle, lying on her bed, surrounded by soft pillows. Her long hair flowed across them, errant curls pricking her cheeks as she nuzzled closer into the silken fabric. She focused on her hand, where light began to gather, swirling and rising until finally, it formed another butterfly. Allura smiled as she watched it fly away to join the others, its light soon lost within the swarm.

The door opened. The harsh electric light of the hallway flooded into the room, and Allura groaned as she squinted her eyes against it. 

"Who's there?"

The silhouette in the doorway didn't answer, and before Allura's eyes could adjust to the light, the doors closed, and once again her magic was the only thing illuminating up the room. 

She blinked, once, twice, until she could finally look at the figure without squinting. It was Shiro, now lying on her bed, staring intently at the glowing butterflies on the ceiling. 

Allura smiled gently. "Nightmare?"

He nodded, not looking at her. 

"Can you talk?"

A head shake. 

"Alright."

She lay down next to him, joining him in staring at the little glowing garden on her ceiling. They were silent for a while. She listened to Shiro's breathing, and she gradually heard it slow, until it fell in rhythm with the pulsating glow above them. And, as Shiro's breathing slowed and the flowers kept blooming, she felt her own muscles relax, her jaw going slack, as the could see nothing but the soft, magical light.

A deep exhale from Shiro pulled Allura back to reality. "Thanks," he whispered, soft and shaking, still unsteady. 

Allura turned to look at him. "I could make a lion, if you want."

He smiled. 

A lion ran among the butterflies, and they stared at it, calm.


End file.
